


Weighted

by CMQ31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Everyone Loves Akaashi, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Gen, Insecurity, Insomnia, Jealousy, Mentions of Kuroo and Yamaguchi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, References to Drugs, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi is a good friend who will look after his teammates.</p><p>Or</p><p>Eight times Akaashi was there for his teammates and one time they were all there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighted

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote one-shots omg and sorry I didn't get to proof-read it I'm so sleepy rn and I can't not post this lmao.

**Sarukui**

 

Earlier, Sarukui was greeted by his math teacher in the hallway, he greets him back accompanied with a smile. Though, his teacher only offers a nervous smile before asking where Sarukui hangs out after school. And he also asked if he's taking a certain type of medicine before running away.

One time last year, he said hello to a bunch of lost freshmen and offered them directions. They immediately apologized and ran away from him. Again, Sarukui was confused.

Until Konoha one day points out, "dude, stop smiling so much. You're starting to scare people."

Sarukui finally understands.

There were rumors revolving around him and his so-called 'happy medicine' that Sarukui knew nothing of. Sarukui and his team knew this was not true, but none of them knew why he smiles all the time. Not even Sarukui himself.

Akaashi Keiji was different, however. So far, he was the only one who hasn't said a word about Sarukui's facial expression. Akaashi never backs away or feels nervous around him, it was oddly satisfying and it made Sarukui happier.

But no, he mustn’t smile any wider.

Akaashi wouldn't like him. Akaashi would judge him like the others did to him.

Though Akaashi pats him on the shoulder saying, "Sarukui-senpai, don't listen to any of them. Your smile is no different than others'."

Sarukui grins at his encouraging words, flashing his white teeth to Akaashi, which made the young setter smile and blush a bit. Just a bit. Sarukui would be lying if he weren’t in love with him that day.

The weight on his shoulders disappears as he walks down the hallway, greeting his friends and teachers casually.

** 

**Onaga**

Being the only first year as a starting member made him nervous most of the time. But his seniors has been nothing but supportive of him, always looking after him on court, and making sure that he isn't feeling anxious. Despite that, he is the tallest member of their team, standing at 191 cm, which was probably the only reason why he made it into the starting team.

He is average at blocking and spiking, but somehow better than most of the other first years who sat in the bleachers supporting the team. Onaga felt invinsible on court with his seniors standing by him.

Though, he has insecurities. But everyone does.

"Omonaga-kun! Your face will outgrow your neck one day!"

His face was long.

It was stupid to feel insecure about his long face since everyone in the world has different face shapes, he thinks.

But his classmates started calling him 'Omonaga-kun' or 'Mr. Long Face' as a joke, but recently, some people had mistaken his name for that. It was funny to him at first, now it just got annoying and it started to bother him.

He looks at his seniors' better looking faces, feeling quite envious of their somewhat pretty features. Even he would switch heads with Bokuto Koutraou, of all people.

But Akaashi Keiji is the beauty of the team and Onaga wondered how it felt like to have a perfect face and not be mocked at.

"Onaga-kun, did you know my friends used to call me 'droopy dog' in my first year because of my eyes?" Akaashi tells him during practice one day.

Onaga finds himself blushing in embarrassment for thinking badly of Akaashi, because his senior is definitely not bad at all. His respect for Akaashi grew immensely and he was definitely love-struck.

**

**Washio**

 

He never intended to scare the child away, but there he was now trying to console the crying child in front of him. Biting his lip, he tries to reach down to touch her, but instead, she screams and takes off. The tall middle blocker could only ponder at his 'actions'. 

The child was probably on her way to tell her mother about a 'big scary man trying to offer her candy'. But no, all Washio did was simply look at her. One glance. Not even a word or an intended scary face.

The little girl wasn't the first one to find his face scary; that was the problem for Washio. He has scared an amount of freshmen with only a glance, and two female teachers from middle school. 

He asked out a girl once, only to get turned down because "if we were to date, I don't want to marry you; think about your poor future kids!" Washio admitted that he let a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. 

His team has yet to make a comment on his face and he was one of the only ones to never mention Sarukui's euphoric look since he knows that he's like him in many ways. 

He stares at the bathroom mirror one day, staring intently at his reflection. He hears the door swing open, revealing his underclassman, Akaashi Keiji. The younger immediately knew why Washio was sulking, since it became a topic to the team when Washio was planning to ask out a girl.

Akaashi walks up to him, "I know a lot of people who won't care about how one looks, but how good their heart is. You don't have to fret over a rejection from someone so ignorant, Washio-senpai." 

Washio's mood sharply rose and his heart started to beat faster. Akaashi offers him one of his rare smiles that made Washio want to run into a field of butterflies.

**

**Komi**

Komi has insomnia. A bad case of it, it seems.

Every night, he tries to make himself feel tired by tossing around a volleyball in his room, one time, he broke his lamp because of it and his parents yelled at him the next morning.

He tried reducing the number of coffee he consumes daily, but with the amount of work his school gives him, he can't afford to fall asleep working on his homework.

But he tends to fall asleep in class and getting his parents called to school for it. So he decided to try and sleep during lunch, but it resulted a grumbling stomach during class.

He was now tired and hungry.

He started skipping practices.

An out-of-character Bokuto got angry with him for skipping practices, and as a good captain, he demanded Komi to give him 6 laps. He earns himself a slap from Akaashi. The underclassman scolds him for not paying attention to Komi's condition. The captain was not pleased to be talked back to, but stormed away. Something that wasn't normal.

Akaashi gets some time alone with him during practice. The setter says to him, "Komi-senpai, I know you're having sleeping troubles. I could tell you how to make it easier to sleep at night; there are a lot of tips on the Internet."

Akaashi tells him some tricks to make him feel tired before the night falls. He wasn't paying attention much, he was distracted by the concerned look on the setter's face. 

But it was safe to say that Komi slept comfortably every night.

**

**Konoha**

 

If there were one person Konoha would be jealous of, it would be Bokuto Koutarou. Behind the captain's air-headedness and rash decisions, Bokuto is actually a smart person.

His ambition to please the team and become the best player really shows on the court. He sees the small fondness in Akaashi's eyes as he high fives the ace after spiking the ball in. Bokuto stands out on court, always flashy and stylish; his hair seems to support this theory as well.

Konoha was some bystander in the court never to be seen again.

Onaga and Washio's heights made them stand out, Komi, as the libero, would always catch everyone's attention. Even Sarukui's smile was something no one would ever miss. Bokuto and Akaashi are definitely out of the subject.

Komi had called him 'The Jack of All Trades, Konoha Akinori!' during every match, way too many times to Konoha's liking. He wanted to be flashy and outstanding, not the weirdo with strange title.

It pisses him off that Bokuto is much more than he seems to be.

"Konoha-senpai, are you jealous of Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks him after a match.

Konoha shook his head, "no, why?"

Akaashi sighs, "you're a horrible liar, Konoha-senpai. You can always ask me to toss to you if you want to stand out." Konoha swears to God that he saw Akaashi smirk and wink at him.

He clutches his left side of his chest.

'Akaashi is just so cool...' Konoha thinks.

**

**Shirofuku**

 

When people look at Shirofuku, they would take a moment to admire her beauty. But little do they know what's in her pretty little head.

During lunch breaks, she could feel her mouth water at the smell of freshly cooked food coming from the cafeteria. But instead, she would walk away and sit alone by the stairs.

Her last boyfriend said to her; "you shouldn't eat too much, you'll gain a lotta weight in no time." He proceeded to break up with her after their first lunch date. Shirofuku never felt more humiliated.

She started eating less and less after her friends commented on her appetite. She was slowly starting to grow sick of food, but she doesn't want to cause problems for her health. She tries to stay between.

When Washio treated the team for beef bowl, some of the guys were on their 6th bowl after 15 minutes. It was something Shirofuku was able to do back then, but not anymore. She merely poked her food with her chopsticks

She felt Akaashi's gaze on her, the younger teen spoke to her “I notice you haven't been eating much, Shirofuku-senpai," he quietly says.  _Please eat something, Shirofuku-senpai_  "Bokuto-san and Komi-senpai are holding an eating contest. Now I know why they have a lot of energy to waste," Akaashi jokes.  _There's nothing wrong with having a huge appetite, it's unhealthy to eat less than normal._ "Do you think you can beat them in an eating contest today, Shirofuku-senpai?"  _Try have some fun and don't stress too much_.

Shirofuku smiles at him, understanding his subtle messages. She makes her way to Bokuto and Komi and joins their riceball-eating contest. She wins when Komi started choking and Bokuto tries to give him a CPR, only to be punched by Komi, saying that 'it doesn't work like that!'

Shirofuku sees Akaashi laughing behind them. 

**

**Suzumeda**

When she was little, the older girls would make fun of the freckles on her cheeks. She would cry as they push her to the ground and leave her alone in the middle of the empty park.

She's dealt with more bullying for 6 more years until she reached middle school. In which most of the students have matured. But some of the girls still talked about her facial features. Those girls who wore pink bows on their hair and the ones who wore lip gloss to school. Even though it was against the rules. 

They cornered her one day, and asked why she had freckles and they didn't. Because according to them, having freckles was something to be jealous of. She was thankful when Akaashi and her older sister came by to 'rescue' her. She immediately runs to them.

But Akaashi has never felt more proud when Suzumeda was able to stand up for herself the next week.

Akaashi Keiji is a year above her, but they were of the same age in the same middle school. A lot of people assumed that they were dating, but Suzumeda had no interest in the older boy. He was more like a brother to her.

During Akaashi's graudation day, Suzumeda had come to congratulate him. He told her that he would be Fukuroudani if she was wondering.

Being in Fukuroudani for 7 months and joining the volleyball team as their manager. Suzumeda has never felt happier.

One day, she saw some children picking on a young girl for having too many freckles decorating her face. She frowns at the sight, but was unable to stand up for the young girl.

"Don't mind them, Suzumeda-san," Akaashi says to her. "She will learn to stand up for herself and love herself, just like you did. Someone from Karasuno learned that as well."

Suzumeda did not miss the smile Akaashi sent her before he turns away to join his team.

** 

**Bokuto**

 

Bokuto has been on the edge lately. He would find himself yelling at his teammates for skipping practices. Or hold a grudge against Akaashi for talking back to him.

But the only thing Bokuto could blame now was his grades and the upcoming exams. Bokuto never got anything over a 50 lately, and it was putting him on the edge, making him stingier than ever. 

Then there was volleyball. The upcoming tournament was around the corner and he hasn't been able to get any spikes in lately. His teammates began to ask if he was feeling okay, he felt bad for replying to them in a rude manner or shooing them off. He never forgot the hurt look on his friends when Bokuto almost slapped one of them.

He knew that people had called him an airhead or a simpleton, those words didn't bother him at all back then. Even Kuroo often mock him for being empty headed and he is one of his closest friends.

He slumped against the school building. He stares down at his recent test with a score of '22' written in an angry red marker. A small note of 'see you after class' under it.

Only, Bokuto ran away after class and left his teacher searching for him.

He felt like he was about to blow if he gets another bad mark in his final year of high school. 

Of course, none other than Akaashi Keiji was the one to find him sulking in the back of the building. He curses that his underclassman knows a lot about him more than he does know about himself. He tells Akaashi to leave him alone and let him be; but the vice captain stood still and did not budge. 

"Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, leave me alone."

Akaashi kneeled beside him, "I know you've been getting bad marks lately."

Bokuto growls, "so what!? I know you're smart, Akaashi, don't bother flaunting it on my face! Aren't you happy I'm not graduating and will be sticking around high school for one more damn year?" his captain barks out.

Akaashi wasn't fazed; instead, he places a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. The spiker looks at his hand and back to his face, questioning his actions in silent. "You are an idiot, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto frowns deeper, "I don't need to someone telling me twice-"

"You don't even understand yourself. Konoha-senpai was jealous of you, you know? He thought you were smarter than he is," Akaashi says. "Besides, all you have to do is study more-"

"It's not that easy. I'm horrible and useless."

"Washio-senpai, Suzumeda-san, and Onaga-kun had physical insecurity and they learned to love themselves. You can too, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replies.

"But what if I am stupid from the inside?"

"Komi-senpai, Shirofuku-senpai, and Sarukui-senpai went through some rough things in their lives. They learned to fight back what's keeping them away from moving forward." Akaashi says, "we all have problems, Bokuto-san. Sometimes, we can't deal with our problems alone. But that is why you have friends by your side, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto looks away from him, not wanting to admit that he has been selfish recently. But the other reason the looked away was because Akaashi was  _smiling_  at him. The last time he smiled, it was when Akaashi's tactic worked during a match.

But it was a different smile.

** 

**Akaashi**

 

His parents left his house locked and he left his key in his room. His parents were away and wouldn't be home until tomorrow and they had the original and only other copy of the key. He sat on the bench by the sidewalk, pondering as he watches the snow fall on the concrete. He curses under his breath for leaving his warm clothes in his locker.

He didn't expect that it would start snowing so soon. Akaashi has strong endurance against the cold. Though it doesn't mean he won't need extra layers during the winter. He was only clothed in his Fukuroudani Volleball Club jacket and shorts from practice.

He could be a real klutz sometimes. Akaashi knew that the majority of his thoughts revolved around discipline and dignity. But he couldn't handle both things at once. If he messes up, it's usually because of things like this; something so small, yet so important.

His parents usually expected best from him. His marks were twice as much as Bokuto usually gets, his uniform was always tucked in and his tie was always neat. He goes to school early and was never absent. He hates seeing his friends arrive late to school and pass it off as a mere thing. Arriving in time is important. Following the rules is important. Getting good marks is important.

Sometimes he couldn't stand seeing Bokuto's way of dressing. His shirt was not tucked, his tie was messy, and there were usually food stains on his white shirt. Akaashi's fingers get twitchy at the sight of him.

He felt a snowflake on the tip of his nose. He shook it off and huddled his cold legs against his chest, trying his best to warm himself up.

"I'm so dense," Akaashi says to himself as he buries his hands down his pocket. His whole body was starting to shiver bad due to the cool air, "can't even remember to get my jacket and-"

His eyes met his smiling teammates standing in front of him and looking back at him. Each of their hands were occupying...Akaashi's forgotten warm clothes at school. 

"I believe you forgot these, Akaashi," they said in unison.

Bokuto stepped forward and offers him a hand, "we're going to crash my house, you comin', Akaashi? Think of it as...payback. For being the best setter in the whole world."

Akaashi smiles and grasps Bokuto's warm gloved hand.

"Of course, Bokuto-san."


End file.
